The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a bladder is a large, flexible container used to store many types of liquids, and even gases. When maximum capacity is reached, the bladder takes the form of a large pillow and carries with it an amount of weight.
It is known that hot temperatures can be dangerous for people, and can even be more dangerous for pets. People can cut back on clothing but pets have fur coats even in the hottest weather. Pet owners are constantly seeking convenient ways to keep their pet cool and hydrated during long walks, particularly in such hot weather. The walks are important for the pet to get their exercise and, yet, owners have to be careful not to let the pet go too long without water and not let them get overheated.
Typically, water provides effective hydration for the pet. Overheated pets, such as dogs have been known to have heat strokes. The pet may also need toys, food, and training tools. These are generally carried separately from the pet.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.